


"Problem"

by jenmishe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biedny Dean, Cas jest grumpy i ma dosyć ludzi, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel vs. Bokserki, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, M/M, Thunder Legs Casa, UST, problem to metafora do dolnych części ciała Deana, to miał być bezmyślny krótki fluff skąd się tam wzięły emocje na końcu, zainspirowane wypowiedzią mishy na minconie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe
Summary: Cas wywrócił oczami.- Ten rodzaj bielizny - powtórzył - jest zbyt ciasny na uda mojego naczy… Na moje uda. A w biodrach pasuje. Niektóre nawet ciężko włożyć na nogę. I się tak nieprzyjemnie… - Zmarszczył nos. - ...Zwijają do pachwiny. Dodatkowo jedna para pękła.Mózg Deana przestał pracować. (To wszystko wina Mishy i komentarzy po jego wypowiedzi w stylu "wyobraźcie sobie Casa z takim samym problemem i biednego Deana").





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moje poczucie humoru nie jest najdojrzalsze, za nic nie przepraszam.

_Problem_ Deana na początku był niepozorny i łatwo przez niego ignorowany, więc żył sobie cicho latami, nie przeszkadzając nikomu szczególnie. Szczerze mówiąc, Dean był zawsze zbyt przytłoczony, żeby przejmować się _problemem_. Dopiero co przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że tak, ma prawo powiesić co mu się podoba na ścianie, bo to jego pokój i tak, ma swój szlafrok i prysznic, w którym ciśnienie wody jest nieziemskie - a minęły ponad trzy lata, odkąd wprowadzili się do bunkra. Dean był mężczyzną niezbyt nadającym się do zmian, dlatego dodane kurtki na wieszakach obok tych Deana i Sama nadal wprowadzały go w osłupienie.

Ale nie było to złe osłupienie - szczerze mówiąc, Dean był w _euforii_ z powodu wprowadzenia się Casa. Pierwszy raz w życiu wszystkie bliskie mu osoby były razem, bezpieczne i względnie szczęśliwe (względnie, ponieważ Cas rankami bez kawy zdecydowanie nie był “szczęśliwy”). Widok powieszonego płaszcza obok drzwi powodował gigantyczny uśmiech u Deana, a szykowanie porcji jedzenia dla trzech osób rozgrzewało go ciepłem, którego nigdy nie zaznał.

W skrócie - Dean był szczęśliwy. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu i chociaż nie było to szczęście z rodzinnego niedzielnego serialu, to zdecydowanie działało cuda na psychikę Winchestera.

I dlatego jego czujność zmalała.

Zaczęło się dosyć niewinnie, kiedy Cas z nieco zawstydzoną miną do niego podszedł i Dean przygotował się mentalnie na _rozmowę_ . Dzięki Samowi i karcącemu wzrokowi Dean był zdecydowanie bardziej wyrozumiały dla Casa i jego _rozmów_ i szczerze mówiąc podziwiał byłego anioła. Dean z pewnością by o wiele gorzej sobie radził jako istota żyjąca od czasów stworzenia wszechświata (Cas był _stary._ I zawsze, wywracając oczami, odmawiał odpowiedzi na temat kosmitów. Gbur) wrzucona nagle do Ameryki w XXI wieku.

\- Dean - powiedział Cas swoim poważnym, głębokim głosem co Dean uznał za niezwykle przezabawne zważywszy na zwykłe tematy _rozmów._ \- Robimy pranie co trzy dni, prawda?

Dean wzruszył ramionami, z zapałem żując kanapkę.

\- To zależy - oznajmił, połykając. - Nie ma jakiegoś określonego grafiku, gdy jest dużo ubrań to się je po prostu pierze. Ale tak, zazwyczaj to są trzy czy cztery dni.

Cas pokiwał głową, jakby się spodziewał takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Z tego co rozumiem, to ludzie powinni używać bielizny tylko jeden dzień, prawda? - powiedział, marszcząc brwi, a Dean spojrzał na niego, nie do końca nadążając. - W takim razie jak mam to połączyć? Noszenie bielizny tylko jeden dzień i pranie co trzy dni?

Dean zamrugał.

\- Cas - zaczął. - Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że masz tylko jedną parę gaci?

Cas oblizał nerwowo usta i spojrzał w bok.

\- Nie wierzę - jęknął Dean, powstrzymując potrzebę uderzenia głową w stół. - Sammy! - krzyknął w głąb bunkra, wychylając się z kuchennego krzesła i usłyszał stukot, jakby jego brat się zerwał w popłochu. Dean zerknął na biednego Casa, który stał zdezorientowany pośrodku kuchni w swojej nowej koszulce i nowych spodniach dresowych - i starych majtkach pod nimi. Najwyraźniej jedynych, jakie posiadał.

Dean i Sam Winchesterowie byli oficjalnie największymi kretynami w Ameryce.

\- Cas - zaczął delikatnie Dean, słysząc kroki biegnącego Sama, które odbijały się echem po korytarzach bunkra. - Czemu nic nam nie powiedziałeś kiedy kupowaliśmy ci ciuchy?

Cas tylko na niego spojrzał z niezrozumieniem i przechylił głowę i Dean praktycznie wrzasnął w myślach. _Spokojnie_ , powiedział sobie. _Widział rozpadnięcie się Pangei, spoko. Pewnie idea ubrań jest dla niego skomplikowana. Nie ma w tym nic złego._

\- Powinieneś mieć więcej niż jedną parę bielizny, Cas - powiedział mu ze zrezygnowaniem Dean, a Sam, który się pojawił w kuchni, popatrzył na nich tępo, zadyszany. Dean na niego spojrzał morderczo przez ramię.

\- Czemu, do cholery, nie pomyśleliśmy o kupieniu Casowi majtek? - zwrócił się do brata, a Sam, po sekundzie mrugania bez zrozumienia, spojrzał przejęty na Casa.

\- O, Boże - jęknął. - Cas, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, kompletnie wypadło mi to z głowy!

Cas westchnął.

\- Wciąż nie wiem czemu to wywołuje takie emocje. To nie tak, że tygodniami chodziłem w brudnej parze - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Sam nauczył mnie prać ręcznie, więc codziennie piorę bieliznę i zostawiam do wyschnięcia na noc.

\- Tak - powiedział przejęty Sam. - Ale to nie znaczy, że co noc musisz prać jedyną parę jaką masz! Powinieneś mieć tyle bielizny, że nie pamiętasz w sumie, ile jej masz!

Cas wywrócił oczami.

\- Ludzie - powiedział tym swoim gburowatym tonem, który Dean uznał za przezabawny, bo próbował nie myśleć o śpiącym nago Casie. Klepnął go w plecy, jako męski przejaw męskiej przyjaźni i uśmiechnął się szeroko z udawanym entuzjazmem.

\- W takim razie kolejny raz jedziemy na zakupy!

* * *

 _Problem_ powrócił gwałtownie i nagle zaledwie dzień później, kiedy wrócili z Casem z zakupów. Cas był w gburowatym nastroju - coś, do czego Dean się zaczął przyzwyczajać, bo, naprawdę, Cas nie miał limitów w narzekaniu i oznajmianiu swojego niezadowolenia człowieczeństwem. Tym razem poszło o to, że męska bielizna była nudna i zwykła - białe, szare, czarne i inne odmiany wyblakłych kolorów bokserek, które rzucił Casowi Dean, wprawiły byłego anioła w zrezygnowanie.

\- Kobiety mają własne sklepy z bielizną - oznajmił Deanowi, który za cholerę nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. - O jakimkolwiek wzorze czy kolorze czy tkaninie nie pomyślisz, taka jest. A mężczyźni… - urwał, spoglądając na trzymane w ręku czarne bokserki.

\- Ludzie, Cas - oznajmił Dean, wzruszając ramionami. - Jak chcesz, to wybierz sobie jakąś różową koronkę. Zero oceniania, stary.

Cas go zmierzył wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił, jak bardzo mu nie zaimponowała wypowiedź Deana.

\- Jesteście śmieszni z tymi rolami płciowymi - westchnął. - Ludzie.

\- Masz rację, Cas - powiedział Dean, który nauczył się płynąć z prądem wypowiedzi Casa już dawno temu. - Ludzie.

Cas mimo wszystko nie poszedł do damskiej sekcji bielizny, oznajmiając, że najpierw musi się przyzwyczaić do norm narzucanych na płeć jego naczynia (“Ciała, Cas, to jest teraz twoje ciało”). Dean uznał za nieco dziwne, że Cas nawet nie próbował zmierzyć czy chociażby przyłożyć do bioder wybranych przez Deana bokserek, ale, wzruszając ramionami, wrzucił kilkanaście par do koszyka, więcej o tym nie myśląc.

Wieczorem, kiedy Dean zaczął się szykować do snu - materac z pamięcią kształtu patrzył na niego kusząco - jego codzienną rutynę przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

\- Otwarte - krzyknął, składając koc. Gdy usłyszał szczęk klamki spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdzie wychylała się znajoma postać. - Cas - powiedział, uśmiechając się mimowolnie - były anioł w piżamie z lodami, spróbuj się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam tak późno - powiedział, rozglądając się niepewnie, a Dean usiadł na łóżku.

\- Nie przejmuj się. - Posłał mu wspierający uśmiech. - O co chodzi?

Cas podniósł rękę z bokserkami i Dean spojrzał na bieliznę i z powrotem na Casa, unosząc brew.

\- Nie pasują - oznajmił niemalże żałobnie, a Dean powstrzymał parsknięcie.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś je przymierzył - westchnął, wywracając oczami, a Cas spojrzał na niego _Wzrokiem_. To był wzrok zawierający całą pogardę zwyczajami ludzkimi i ich zachowaniem, a Dean już dawno zaczął go nazywać z dużej litery w myślach.

\- Spróbuj innych - powiedział Dean wspierająco.

Cas wyglądał na mocno zirytowanego i jednocześnie zasmuconego. To był jeden z wielu talentów Casa jakie Dean odkrył odkąd Cas z nimi zamieszkał. Innym była zdolność narzekania w 20 językach przed dostaniem porannej kawy.

\- _Żadne_ nie pasują - burknął, a Dean rzucił się na łóżko. Dwie godziny kłócenia się o kolor bielizny na nic. Szczęście Deana Winchestera.

\- Jutro pojedziemy i wymienimy rozmiar - zaproponował Dean, histerycznie wyobrażając sobie przywożenie do sklepu piętnastu par różnych rodzajów bokserek, które Dean zaproponował Casowi z doświadczenia. - Wciąż mamy paragon, prawda?

\- Dean - powiedział stanowczo Cas _głosem_ , który był nieco podobny do _wzroku_ , ale Cas używał go wyłącznie wtedy, gdy miał dość gadania Deana. - Nie słuchasz mnie.

Dean uniósł brew,  półleżąc na swoim wygodnym materacu, kiedy Cas wciąż stał sztywno w progu z bokserkami w ręku.

\- Ta bielizna na mnie nie pasuje. Jest niewygodna - oznajmił Cas nieco rozpaczliwym tonem i Dean przypomniał sobie, że mimo wszystko, tu nie było nic śmiesznego - Cas nigdy z niego nie kpił czy nie śmiał się, gdy Dean nie rozumiał _oczywistych_ dla byłego anioła kultur czy praw fizyki.

\- Cas, mogłeś je przymierzyć w sklepie - powiedział Dean. - Ale nie przejmuj się, jutro je oddamy i kupisz większe, okej?

Cas potarł palcami nos, co było jego niezwykle ludzkim nawykiem i Dean znowu poczuł rozgrzewające go od środka ciepło. Cas nigdzie się nie wybierał. Cas był człowiekiem narzekającym na bieliznę.

\- Ten krój bielizny jest niewygodny i zbyt ciasny i nie sądzę, że większy rozmiar to zmieni. Dziury na nogi są za małe i ściskają mnie w udach, ale większy rozmiar będzie zbyt luźny na biodrach.

\- Czekaj, co?

Cas wywrócił oczami.

\- Ten rodzaj bielizny - powtórzył - jest zbyt ciasny na uda mojego naczy… Na moje uda. A w biodrach pasuje. Niektóre nawet ciężko włożyć na nogę. I się tak nieprzyjemnie… - Zmarszczył nos. - ...Zwijają do pachwiny. Dodatkowo jedna para pękła.

Mózg Deana przestał pracować.

\- Dean? - powiedział zaniepokojony Cas po chwili, a Dean spróbował stworzyć pozory normalności.

\- Oddamy jutro bokserki i kupisz inny rodzaj - obiecał mu słabym głosem. - Nieco źle się czuję, nie przejmuj się - powiedział, nieco się przekręcając, żeby położyć się na brzuchu.

Uśmiech Casa mógłby zmusić kwiaty do rośnięcia, co zdecydowanie nie pomogło Deanowi.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział pełnym nieposkromionej wdzięczności głosem, tak jakby Dean obiecał Casowi adoptowanie dwudziestu kotów. - Potrzebujesz czegoś? - powiedział, nagle zmartwiony, ruszając się niezręcznie, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z kończynami.

 _Daj mi dotknąć swoich ud_. Dean ugryzł się w język.

\- Nie, dzięki - powiedział Dean, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego pozory normalności _runą_ , bo w tym momencie zauważył, że dresy Casa, widocznie luźne na biodrach, całkowicie obejmują jego uda. _O mój Boże._ \- Muszę tylko… iść spać.

Cas spojrzał na niego jak skopany szczeniak.

\- Mogłem o tym ci powiedzieć jutro. - Jego głos był pełen zmartwienia. - Przepraszam, ja…

\- Cas - powiedział stanowczo Dean, wychodząc na bok ze swojej mgły rozproszenia. - Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść - oznajmił, uśmiechając się ciepło do upadłego anioła, a Cas pokiwał głową, widocznie wciąż nieprzekonany. Dean poczuł, jak poczucie winy go rozrywa. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Ale i tak nie kładłem się kiedy zapukałeś, obiecuję.

Cas zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego, a Dean nieco się zawiercił pod jego spojrzeniem. I tyle z burzącego _złe_ myśli poczucia winy.

\- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu Cas. - Dobranoc - rzekł i bez większego zamętu wyszedł z pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dean jęknął z męką, przewracając się na plecy, bo leżenie na brzuchu naprawdę mu nie pomagało. Położył ramię na czole, zrozpaczony. Czym jest jego życie.

* * *

 _Problem_ po tym małym przypomnieniu o sobie stał się nieustępliwy, wciąż obecny i _stawiający_ Deana w ciągłym napięciu. Dean przez większość czasu nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, niż o tym, jak bardzo _pełny_ mięśni Cas jest. Duże, twarde ramiona, napinające się przy podnoszeniu szafki; uda, które wypełniały luźne spodnie i nie mieściły się w bokserki; łydki, które samym kształtem pogarszały stan Deana.

Na samą myśl Dean zawiercił się na krześle, wpychając do ust widelec z jajecznicą, by zagłuszyć jakikolwiek dźwięk, który by się z niego wydostał. Sam spojrzał na niego z niepokojem znad gazety, a Dean pomachał mu ręką w geście “wszystko w porządku”. Żując rozpaczliwie jajka, które smakowały dla niego niczym - po co marnować język na jajecznicę jeśli mógłby go używać w innym celu - unikał patrzenia na Casa, który szczęśliwy jadł swoje płatki.

\- O której jedziemy do sklepu? - spytał nagle Cas.

 _Ogarnij się_ , upomniał samego siebie Dean. Drgnięcie na sam dźwięk głosu przyjaciela to chyba nie jest najlepsza reakcja. Przełknął jajka w nagle suchym gardle i odchrząknął, ale zanim zdążył z siebie coś wykrztusić, wtrącił się Sam.

\- Sklepu? - spytał zdezorientowany, rozglądając się po kuchni, jakby szukał czegoś, czego brakuje. Co było idiotyczne, bo wszystkie produkty były w szafkach, ale mówimy o _Samie._

\- Na Casa nie pasują bokserki - powiedział Dean nieco histerycznie, a Sam spojrzał się na niego dziwnie i Dean nie umiał zgadnąć czy to przez ton czy przez słowa. Jego mózg krzyczał skrzekliwie bez przerwy, że każdy wie o obsesji Deana na punkcie ud Casa i oboje z Samem śmieją się z dziwnych upodobań Deana na punkcie _przyjaciół_ \- ale Dean całe życie żył z nielubiącym go mózgiem paranoikiem, więc się przyzwyczaił.

\- Cas, ubrania trzeba mierzyć - powiedział normalnym tonem Sam, za co Dean był mu wdzięczny - nie był to zirytowany “ile-ci-można-tłumaczyć-to-są-kurwa-ubrania” ton, ani też matczyny “biedny-Cas-trzeba-mu-pomóc-się-załatwić-bo-sobie-nie-poradzi”. Sam zdecydowanie lepiej sobie radził z tym całym “nasz przyjaciel to stworzenie starsze od planety i przeżył wszystkie kultury i zwyczaje i pewnie idea mycia zębów jest dla niego idiotyczna bo zaledwie mrugnięcie temu ludzie uważali, że mycie się zabija” niż Dean. I pewnie nie miał obsesji graniczącej z gapieniem się i ślinieniem na uda Casa.

Dean tak bardzo zazdrościł bratu.

Cas zdecydowanie miał dość, więc spojrzał zirytowany na Sama.

\-  Bokserki są w dobrym rozmiarze - powiedział, a otumaniony mózg Deana podsunął mu myśl, jak bardzo seksowanie to słowo brzmi w jego ustach. Co było idiotyczne, bo to tak, jakby Dean się napalał gdyby Cas powiedział “skarpety”. Jednak spróbuj to wytłumaczyć mózgowi Deana, który aktualnie wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w wymachujące ramię Casa, patrząc, jak jego biceps się napręża i rozluźnia.

_Dobry Boże._

\- Krój jest po prostu zły - wyjaśnił Cas Samowi, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na niemrugające oczy Deana wlepione w jego ramię. - Są za małe na uda i cały czas się rolują wyżej i wpijają w ciało.

Sam był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zbyt napakowany na bokserki? - spytał, powstrzymując śmiech.

Cas nie był rozbawiony.

\- Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, że moje mięśnie ud są mocno rozbudowane, to tak, masz rację - powiedział swoim _głosem._

Sam się zaczął śmiać i Dean nie wiedział, czy być wdzięcznym, że Sam nie ma tak samo dziwnych zainteresowań jak Dean, czy złym, że jest samotny w swych reakcjach. Chociaż tyle, że w końcu oderwał wzrok od bicepsa Casa - nawet jeśli przyszło mu to z trudem.

\- Dzisiaj ty z nim jedziesz - oznajmił Dean, szykując w głowie wytłumaczenia. _Musimy się zmieniać w opiece nad Casem - nie, nie jak rodzice, bo nawet ja nie jestem tak popieprzony. Ale nie mogę jechać z nim do sklepu i patrzeć na te bokserki i wiedzieć, że mimo dużych wycięć jego uda się tam nie mieszczą. A co jeśli postanowi kupić damską bieliznę. O mój Boże. Nie myśl o tym. Ale czerwona satyna na tych udach. Nie. Zły Dean. Jesz. Połknij._

_Heh, połknij._

No dobra, trochę nie wyszło.

Ale Sam nawet się nie spytał “czemu?” - po prostu spojrzał rozbawiony na Deana jakby doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

To nie było fair.

* * *

 

Kilka dni po tym, co Dean nazywał oficjalnie w swojej głowie Wielkim Kryzysem Bokserkowym, kiedy w końcu zaczął dochodzić do siebie, Sam wpadł na genialny pomysł.

\- Cas, co ty na to, żeby razem pobiegać? - spytał pewnego wieczoru, kiedy całą trójką rozłożyli się na kanapie i fotelach przed telewizorem, by zacząć misję zaznajomienia Casa z najwybitniejszymi dziełami kina. Mieli już za sobą Gwiezdne Wojny, Zieloną Milę, Szklaną Pułapkę, Forresta Gumpa, Batmana i wiele innych filmów. Teoretycznie Cas miał wbitą do głowy całą treść popkultury ostatnich stu lat - co ku ich zdziwieniu przetrwało jego upadek, tak jak znajomość języków, historii czy zaklęć, choć czasem i ta wiedza była rozmyta, jak wspomnienia normalnych ludzi - ale Dean uważał, że to zdecydowanie oszustwo. Co prawda na początku Cas praktycznie co minutę komentował każdą sytuację, która była nielogiczna (zdecydowanie mogli nie zaczynać od “Powrotu do Przyszłości”...). Ale kiedy w końcu się przełamał do fikcji literackiej, to ich wieczorne spotkania (oczywiście kiedy nie byli na polowaniu) były najlepszą zabawą, jaką Dean miał w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. A może nawet więcej, zważając, że Dean nigdy nie miał stałego domu, wygodnej kanapy i żyjącej, kłócącej się rodziny w jednym miejscu. Ale Dean nie lubił myśleć o swoich problemach z opuszczeniem.

\- Jimmy był biegaczem, prawda? - kontynuował Sam.

Cas spojrzał na niego znad swojej miski z M&M’sami, w której układał drażetki kolorami tęczy. Dean spojrzał na niego z irytacją, ale oprócz tego nie mógł nic zrobić - kiedy pierwszy raz to zauważył, Cas z uśmiechem mu opowiedział co się do tej pory zdarzyło w “Dwóch Wieżach”. Dean podejrzewał, że ma to bardziej związek z tym, że Cas ma cały film wyryty w umyśle, ale brakowało mu argumentów. Dean więc próbował zadowolić się spojrzeniami Casa pełnymi irytacji, kiedy rzucał w niego popcornem.

\- Tak - potwierdził Cas, ściągając z włosów kawałek popcornu i spojrzał na Deana spod byka. Dean posłał mu wredny uśmieszek.

\- Chodź, to będzie zabawa! - próbował go przekonać Sam. - Jeśli jesteś człowiekiem to potrzebujesz ćwiczeń, żeby poprawić kondycję i szybkość! - Sam spojrzał na brata, który leżał rozwalony praktycznie na całej kanapie. - No chyba, że chcesz skończyć jak Dean.

\- Hej! - krzyknął urażony Dean. - Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś narzekał na moje zdolności łowcy - powiedział, rzucając krzywe spojrzenie bratu. - Ja i moje ciasto mamy się świetnie - rzekł, klepiąc się po brzuchu.

Cas kompletnie go zignorował. Chamsko. Może i Dean mógł sobie odpuścić rzucanie w niego popcornem - ale Cas sam to na siebie sprowadził, ignorując sztukę, jaką jest “Władca Pierścieni” na rzecz cukierków.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. To ciało jest przystosowane do wysiłku fizycznego i poprawnie do tego zbudowane - powiedział po namyśle. - Idziesz biegać jutro rano?

\- Tak. - Sam posłał mu słoneczny uśmiech. Cas go odwzajemnił. Dean burknął, wpychając garść popcornu w usta.

\- Kiedy wy będziecie krążyć wokół bunkra jak idioci w kolorowych butach, to ja porobię coś pożytecznego - powiedział, wywracając oczami.

Sam prychnął, ale nie wdał się w większą dyskusję - po tylu latach przyzwyczaił się do docinek Deana. Tak czy inaczej, to potem Dean będzie dyszał podczas ucieczki przed potworem, nie Sam.

Dean rzucił w niego popcornem i nie zważając na okrzyk protestu brata, spojrzał z powrotem na ekran, wycierając tłuste palce w brudną koszulkę.

Po kilku minutach cichego oglądania, przerywanego co jakiś czas sapnięciem Casa, kiedy M&M’s rozpadł mu się w palcach, Dean zaczął czuć irytujące mrowienie na karku. Wspierany trzydziestoletnim doświadczeniem w byciu łowcą ufał swoim instynktom, a aktualnie każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczała “jesteś obserwowany”. Z irytacją odwrócił się w stronę Sama - Cas był zbyt zajęty swoimi M&M’sami. Sam miał dziwny, sekretny uśmiech na ustach, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Dean nie ma pojęcia - irytowało to starszego Winchestera bezgranicznie.

Dean uniósł pytająco brew, a Sam zacisnął usta, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech i skinął głową w kierunku Casa. Dean spojrzał na niego, ale nie dostrzegł nic nadzwyczajnego (oprócz tego, jak cholernie _uroczy_ Cas jest, kiedy marszczy brwi i szuka czerwonego M&M’sa bo brakuje mu do tęczy, ale do tego Dean się już przyzwyczaił). Sam, widząc jego niezrozumienie, westchnął ciężko i wywrócił oczami, a Dean powstrzymał się od prychnięcia. Chyba zbyt długo siedzieli w bunkrze, bo Sam zachowywał się bardziej nienormalnie niż zazwyczaj.

Cas odwrócił głowę w kierunku Sama, słysząc jego westchnięcie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Pewnie! - Sam uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Nie mogę się doczekać jutra!

Cas posłał mu nieśmiały, szczęśliwy uśmiech, a Dean zacisnął szczękę, twardo wpatrując się w Aragorna, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego z powodu tego uśmiechu. Cas mógł narzekać i być gburem i wywracać oczami, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że w jego oczach brakowało tego chłodu, stali. Cas był rozluźniony, chodził boso, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że żyli pod ziemią; ubierał stare dżinsy Sama, które mu na początku dali (a które były zdecydowanie za duże i topiły w sobie Casa) i swoje nowe koszulki, codziennie mył zęby i nigdzie się nie wybierał. Dean chyba nigdy nie widział Casa tak _szczęśliwego_ i sama myśl ściskała mu żołądek, bo gdy rzeczy zaczynały się dobrze układać, to zawsze kończyło się tragicznie. Ale liczyła się teraźniejszość; ta, w której Cas ze skupieniem układał M &M’sy, jednocześnie oglądając “Władcę Pierścieni” i wytykając historyczne błędy, a Dean z Samem się sprzeczali, rzucając popcornem. Patrząc na Casa, Dean poczuł, jak na twarzy formuje mu się obrzydliwie słodki uśmiech, więc zapchał usta popcornem, wyrzucając te myśli z głowy.

* * *

Dean nie musiał długo czekać, by się dowiedzieć, co miał na myśli Sam tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Środowy poranek powitał go pustą kuchnią, co było dosyć dziwne, dopóki sobie nie przypomniał, że tego dnia Wspaniałe Duo wyszło i udaje, że są produktywni. Fuknął, wstawiając ekspres i wyobraził sobie Casa, który obudził się razem z Samem. Sama myśl zagwarantowała mu szeroki uśmiech, bo obudzenie Casa przed dziewiątą graniczyło z cudem. Sam musiał go przekupić dużą ilością kawy.

Nucąc pod nosem, krzątał się po kuchni, pijąc kawę, chrupiąc tosty i planując dzień. W środku pełnego namysłu żucia usłyszał głośny szczęk otwieranych pancernych drzwi i krzyk Sama oznajmiający ich przybycie. Dean, wcześniej zerkając do zlewu, zauważył dwa talerze i kubki, więc bez przeszkód wepchał resztę tosta do ust, nie martwiąc się o głodną hołotę. Kiedy kończył pić kawę, do kuchni wszedł jego brat, cały spocony, śmierdzący i obrzydliwie z siebie zadowolony, nawet jeśli dyszał niemiłosiernie.

Dean spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem, marszcząc nos.

\- Nie łaska było iść pod prysznic? - spytał, odkładając kubek do zlewu. Miał zamiar jak najszybciej zniknąć z radaru napełnionego endorfinami Sama. Jeszcze w tej jego przewietrzonej głowie by się pojawił idiotyczny pomysł, żeby na przykład zaciągnąć na te katorgi Deana. Nie, dziękuję.

\- Tobie również dzień dobry, Dean! - powiedział sarkastycznie Sam, a Dean się powstrzymał przed pokazaniem mu języka. _Masz 38 lat_ , skarcił się w myślach.

_Jezu, jaki ja jestem stary._

\- Gdzie Cas? - zapytał Dean, ostentacyjnie odchodząc na drugi koniec kuchni, gdy Sam przeszedł obok niego. Młodszy Winchester posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie pod tytułem “bardzo dojrzale, Dean”.

Sam wyciągnął sok z lodówki i nie przejmując się szklanką, zaczął pić prosto z kartonu, unikając rzuconego widelca przez Deana.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - stwierdził Dean, w myślach już zapisując, że trzeba kupić nowy karton soku.

\- Moje zarazki - oznajmił Sam z satysfakcją i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, nasłuchując kroków. - Zamawiam prysznic! - krzyknął, posłał zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie Deanowi i wybiegł z kuchni.

Sam w drzwiach minął się z Casem, praktycznie z nim zderzając. Odbiegając w popłochu, krzyknął tylko “przepraszam”.

\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć - powiedział Cas głosem bez emocji, a Dean parsknął, odwracając się w jego kierunku.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to nieujarzmione, rozczochrane i mokre włosy Casa, a palce Deana aż zamrowiły, by przeczesać kosmyki. Wzrok Deana powoli zjechał po mokrej szyi, koszulce, która opinała ramiona, przez pierś, która wciąż nierównomiernie się unosiła od zmęczenia, do nóg, którymi zainteresowanie Deana wróciło pięćdziesiąt razy mocniej. Po paru sekundach, kiedy jedyne, co słyszał, to głuche bicie własnego serca w uszach, Dean uniósł wzrok. Cas patrzył na niego, nie mrugając, a coś w jego oczach wyraźnie sugerowało, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z bezwstydnego lustrowania Deana.

Czas zastygł w miejscu, a Dean nawet nie był w pełni świadom własnego ciała. Jedyne, co zarejestrował, to powolne, głośne bicie serca i ostry, skupiony wzrok Casa. Dean odruchowo, po latach nawyku, zerknął na zeschnięte usta Casa - kiedyś będą musieli mu kupić pomadkę - i oblizał własne.

\- Dean - odezwał się Cas, a Dean nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, jak inaczej jego imię brzmi w ustach Casa niż gdy ktokolwiek inny je wymawia. Uniósł wzrok, z powrotem patrząc na ciemne oczy Casa i chyba po raz pierwszy uderzyło go napięcie tej sytuacji. Jego ręka mimo woli się uniosła, by zanurzyć palce w ciemnych włosach Casa i Dean dopiero zdał sobie z tego sprawę gdy było za późno. Włosy Casa były miękkie i mokre, ale pomimo tego, że Dean nie wiedział, czy to pot czy woda, to nie był obrzydzony. Jego druga dłoń zacisnęła się na bicepsie Casa. Czując napiętą skórę i twarde mięśnie, prawie westchnął. Mimowolnie zaczął przeczesywać włosy Casa, rozkoszując się miękkością kosmyków i jeszcze bardziej tworząc nieład.

\- Dean - powtórzył Cas, delikatniej i miękko, a Dean zaczął powoli wychodzić ze swojego letargu i jego mózg zaczął rejestrować coraz więcej rzeczy. Niesforna ręka zastygła, a żołądek Deana gwałtownie się zacisnął. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku i gdzieś w oddali umysłu zarejestrował, że jego uszy, szyja i policzki gwałtownie pieką.

\- O mój Boże, Cas, przepraszam - wydukał, błyskawicznie odsuwając obie ręce jak najdalej od Casa, choć kończyny zaprotestowały, wciąż mrowiąc od dotyku.

Cas otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął i przechylił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

Dean panicznie rozglądał się po całym pomieszczeniu, szukając _czegokolwiek_ co go uratuje przed pytaniami Casa. Jego umysł jednomyślnie wrzeszczał, by uciekał, a Dean zaczął powoli wpadać w panikę. Zrujnował ich przyjaźń. Cas się dowie o jego mił- lubieniu. I domyśli się, że przez ostatnie osiem lat mniej lub bardziej był główną postacią w fantazjach Deana. A szczególnie przez kilka ostatnich dni.

\- Chyba zostawiłem włączone żelazko - praktycznie wrzasnął, jak oparzony wybiegając z kuchni i dopiero w połowie drogi zorientował się, że jedyne żelazko w bunkrze aktualnie miał w posiadaniu Cas.

Jezu Chryste, Dean był katastrofą człowieka.

Dean przystanął w korytarzu i jęknął głośno, uderzając głową i pięścią w ścianę.

_Katastrofą._

* * *

Dean Winchester był dorosłym mężczyzną, zajmującym się swoim młodszym bratem praktycznie odkąd miał cztery lata. Był odpowiedzialny, dojrzały, pozbawiony dzieciństwa i przeżył wiele. Dlatego oczywistym było, że po sytuacji w kuchni zamknął się w swojej sypialni na klucz i przykrył kołdrą. Chociaż tyle mu pozostało godności, że nie ukrył głowy pod kocem.

Pierwsze minuty były wypełnione _oszałamiającym_ wstydem, ściskającym żołądek i powodującym ochotę na utopienie się, roztopienie i zrzucenie z mostu jednocześnie. Kiedy po kilku minutach Dean ogarnął zawstydzenie, to żołądek ścisnęło mu coś innego. Wzrok Casa prześladował go nawet gdy zamknął oczy, a Dean zaczął wyobrażać sobie milion innych zakończeń tej sytuacji. Gdyby tak pociągnął lekko za włosy Casa - czy złapałby on go za rękę, ostrzegająco, czy może pochylił głowę w kierunku dłoni Deana. A może odchylił głowę w drugą stronę, ciesząc się z delikatnego bólu. Tyle możliwości.

Dean był wrakiem człowieka.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził, wiercąc się na łóżku, myśląc o milionie i więcej spraw naraz, dyskutując z samym sobą i przechodząc ze wstydu do zdeterminowania do pożądania, po czym z powrotem do wstydu. Jedynym, co uświadomiło mu ile godzin minęło, był burczący brzuch.

Kiedy Dean zaczął rozważać zalety i wady skradnięcia się do kuchni - była dopiero 13, więc łatwo by było napotkać Casa na korytarzach - ktoś delikatnie zapukał do jego drzwi. Dean gwałtownie usiadł, rozplątując się z kołdry i jego serce zamarło. W bunkrze mieszkały dwie osoby oprócz niego i tylko jedna pukała tak delikatnie i niepewnie.

Dean czekał, nie ruszając się kilka sekund, nawet bojąc się oddychać. Usłyszał ciche szuranie przed drzwiami, jakby Cas nie wiedział czy odejść czy jeszcze raz zapukać. Po kilku sekundach w cichym pokoju poniosło się kolejne pukanie.

Dean podjął decyzję. Dochodził do czterdziestki. Czas na bycie odpowiedzialnym za emocje człowiekiem.

\- Otwa… - odchrząknął, słysząc, jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest jego głos. - Otwarte.

Drzwi uchyliły się nieśmiało i Cas wychylił głowę.

\- Hej - powiedział cicho, a Dean, unikając jego oczu, pokiwał głową na przywitanie. Przez kilkanaście minut tkwili w oszałamiająco niezręcznej ciszy, nim Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił nagle. - Nie wiem, co mnie opętało, ja-

\- Nic się nie stało. - Cas posłał mu słaby uśmiech, po czym zacisnął usta i spojrzał niezwykle zafascynowany na sufit. - Przyszedłem się spytać czy chcesz coś do jedzenia - powiedział szybko.

Dean zamrugał, spoglądając w końcu na niego, po czym uderzyło go, że Cas unika tematu. Zalała go wielka fala wdzięczności i ulgi za wyrozumiałość Casa (Dean do końca życia będzie udawał, że wcale nie poczuł równocześnie zawodu).

\- Jasne - powiedział, również ciągnąc tę farsę. Oboje unikali patrzenia na siebie, udając, że nie zdają sobie sprawy z niezręczności - co powodowało jeszcze większe napięcie. Dean odchrząknął, wstając z łóżka, mentalnie cały czas na siebie wrzeszcząc, bo wszystko popsuł, bo jego przyjaźń z Casem tak dobrze się układała, a teraz Castiel stwierdzi, że ma dość dziwactw Deana i się wyprowadzi, bo na zewnątrz czeka na niego cały świat i Sam też go zostawi i Dean zostanie sam w zimnym, pustym-

\- Sam odgrzał wczorajszą lazanię - przerwał jego potok myśli Cas, wreszcie na niego patrząc i marszcząc brwi. Dean zawiercił się w miejscu, powstrzymując przed kołysaniem na piętach - Boże, czemu on się zachowuje jak zadurzona gimnazjalistka - bo jak zwykle wzrok Casa był jak rentgen. Nawet teraz, jako człowiek, Cas potrafił sprawić, że Dean był przekonany, iż Castiel doskonale wie, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Dean potrząsnął nią, wzdychając.

\- Już idę - powiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo i odwrócił się by złożyć kołdrę. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Cas wywraca oczami, jednocześnie wyglądając na zmartwionego. Kolejny talent mimiki byłego anioła.

* * *

 

Posiłek można by określić łatwo - był niezręczny jak cholera. Cas i Dean unikali spoglądania na siebie, grzebiąc w talerzu, a Dean cały czas przygotowywał się psychicznie na to, że Cas zaraz odsunie od siebie talerz i oznajmi, iż odchodzi, bo nie może znieść braku granic Deana. Dean nerwowo przygryzał wnętrze policzka, wpychając w siebie jedzenie. Jego gardło było ściśnięte i mimo wcześniejszego głodu to na sam smak odgrzewanej lazanii jego żołądek się wywracał.

Sam patrzył podejrzliwie między nimi, podłapując niezręczną ciszę, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i odsunął się od stołu, wstając i patrząc zrezygnowany na nich.

\- Idę do pokoju - oznajmił, a Dean nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć czy nie. Z jednej strony, gdy Cas oznajmi swoją niepowstrzymaną wyprowadzkę to Dean nie będzie musiał patrzeć na Sama - ale z drugiej, jak to potem wytłumaczyć bratu, że zniszczył wszystko jednym gestem i była to wina zaspanego umysłu.

Sam zmierzył ich zmęczonym wzrokiem i wywrócił oczami na Deana. Dean spojrzał na niego spod byka.

\- Pogadajcie o tym… - Sam pomachał ręką, wskazując ogólnie na Deana i Casa - ...wszystkim.

Zanim Dean zdążył go spytać o co do cholery mu chodzi, Sam szybko się ewakuował z pokoju, a Dean powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem w korytarz widelcem. Dzisiaj przekroczył już swoją granicę infantylnego zachowania.

Kiedy Sam wyszedł z pomieszczenia, atmosfera w kuchni zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta, a Dean uparcie wpatrywał się w stół, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Po kilku minutach ciszy, przerywanej tylko brzdękaniem sztućców, Cas westchnął i Dean usłyszał, jak odsuwa się od stołu.

Dean zerknął na Casa kątem oka i dostrzegł, iż wpatruje on się pustym wzrokiem w swój pełen jedzenia talerz i jego twarz jest dziwnie zastygła, bezuczuciowa.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał napiętym głosem, kiedy Cas bez słowa się odwrócił i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia. - Nic nie zjadłeś.

Cas przez chwilę się nie odzywał, trzymając framugę i stojąc na jednym stopniu schodków.

\- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał - powiedział w końcu cichym głosem, wciąż stojąc do Deana tyłem. - Wyraźnie sobie nie życzysz mojej obecności.

Dean poczuł, jak zaciska się mu gardło, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć to Cas już wyszedł, skulony w sobie, jakby chciał wyglądać na mniejszego.

* * *

Cas miał swoje… momenty. Dean musiał przyznać, że byli dobraną parą.

Były chwile, kiedy Cas potrafił patrzeć się pustym wzrokiem na ścianę, a kiedy któryś z braci go wyrwał z amoku, to szedł do pokoju i zamykał się tam na kilka godzin. Dean wiedział, że Cas ma tony poczucia winy i obwiniania się, ale zawsze potrafił tylko patrzeć bezradnie, jak Cas zamyka się w swojej spirali. Dean sam sobie nie umiał pomóc w takich momentach - jak ktokolwiek mógł od niego oczekiwać, że pomoże komuś innemu z takim samym problemem?

Ale Dean się starał, bo taki był sens jego życia. Odkąd pamiętał nie liczyły się jego problemy i uczucia, tylko Sammy’ego. Tak wyglądało życie u Winchesterów i Dean nie widział w tym niczego złego, a Sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Rodzina była dla Deana wszystkim; może i jego życie nie miało znaczenia i było bezwartościowe, ale mógł z tego wyciągnąć jakieś korzyści. Mógł pomóc ludziom, uratować ich, wspierać brata i opiekować się nim. A Cas był rodziną.

Dean próbował na wiele drobnych sposobów uświadomić to Casowi. I Cas coraz bardziej oswajał się z myślą, że jest ciepło witany w bunkrze i bracia nie mają mu niczego za złe. Że ma swój pokój, z którego nikt go nie wyrzuci. Ale czasami, w jego umyśle pojawiały się myśli - a co jeśli, co gdyby, czemu, jak, kiedy. Dean to rozumiał.

Co nie oznacza, że nie irytowało go to cholernie.

Dean spojrzał na dół na swój talerz i odepchnął go od siebie. Miał twarde postanowienie: przestanie być babą. Jeżeli Cas wpadnie na jakiś głupi pomysł, który się w nim zagnieździ tylko dlatego, że Dean jest emocjonalną amebą i nie umie sobie poradzić z _uczuciami…_

Wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i podążył w głąb bunkra, z zaciśniętą szczęką kierując się do pokoju Casa. Po drodze minął Sama, do którego się nawet nie odezwał, a który spojrzał za nim i wywrócił oczami. Kiedy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami swojego celu to przez sekundę się zawahał. Jego dłoń zamarła przed klamką, a mózg mu zalało milion powątpiewań. Dean często za dużo myślał o pewnych sprawach. Powątpiewanie jednej sprawy szybko stawało się powątpiewaniem sześciu kolejnych, aż w końcu cała sytuacja była poddawana w wątpliwość. Umysł Deana lubił sobie z niego żartować.

Ale Dean wyznaczył sobie cel.

Przełknął stojącą mu w gardle gulę, policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i nacisnął klamkę.

\- Cas? - powiedział cicho do jasnego pomieszczenia. Cas stał tyłem do drzwi, wpatrując się w otwartą szafę ze swoim drobnym dorobkiem. Na wieszaku wisiał jego sławny płaszcz, odstawiony z powodu ciepłej pogody, na szafce leżało anielskie ostrze, a na półkach parę par spodni i koszulek. Pokój zawsze wydawał się Deanowi dziwnie pusty i niedokończony, jakby czegoś brakowało. Cas wydawał się szczęśliwy z powodu swojego pokoju, ale Dean miał wrażenie, jakby nie wtopił on się w niego tak, jak Dean w swoją sypialnię.

Cas drgnął i spojrzał szybko w kierunku Deana, po czym spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytał, a Dean się skrzywił, bo nie było to chamskie pytanie, ale brakowało w nim zwykłego ciepła Casa.

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić? - zapytał Dean twardo, a Cas znów na niego spojrzał, tym razem krzywo.

\- Wyraźnie nie jestem już tu mile widziany - powiedział, wywracając oczami. - Nawet nie umiesz na mnie spojrzeć.

Dean otwarł parę razy usta i je zamknął. Cas bez słowa wstał z łóżka i zaczął układać swoje ubrania na krześle. Dean złapał go mocno za ramię nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Przestań - praktycznie warknął, nieco szarpiąc Casa, ale ten mu się wyrwał, fukając.

\- O co ci chodzi, Dean? - spytał poirytowany.

\- O co _mi_ chodzi? - praktycznie wykrzyczał Dean. - To ty robisz problem nie wiadomo o co, i co? - Spojrzał na krzesło pełne ubrań. - Wyprowadzasz się?

\- Najwyraźniej - odparł chłodno Cas. - Nie wiem, co zrobiłem, że tak bardzo mną gardzisz…

\- “Gardzisz”? - Dean się odsunął od Casa i nagle niedorzeczność tej sytuacji go uderzyła i roześmiał się, przecierając twarz dłonią. - O Boże, Cas.

Cas zaplótł ramiona na piersi i uniósł brew.

\- Nie widzę, co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego - powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było urazę.

\- Gdybyśmy tylko… - Dean pomachał ogólnie rękoma. - Porozmawiali.

\- Porozmawiali?

\- Tak!

\- Jeżeli dobrze sobie przypominam, to nie ja zamknąłem się w pokoju na kilka godzin i unikałem rozmowy? - spytał retorycznie Cas, ale nieco rozbawienia wkradło się do jego tonu, więc Dean uznał to za dobry znak. Może po tylu miesiącach Cas wciąż miał… momenty, ale może też łatwiej nad nimi panował. A przynajmniej taką miał Dean nadzieję.

\- Cicho - burknął Dean, masując skronie, po czym wskazał na łóżko. - Usiądź. - Na widok miny Casa wywrócił oczami. - Proszę.

Cas patrzył na niego przez chwilę niepewnie, aż w końcu usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku, a Dean zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

\- Więc tak - zaczął. Po czym się zaciął.

Cas wyczekująco na niego patrzył ze swojego miejsca, a Dean poczuł, jak stres buduje się w nim falami i go zalewa coraz bardziej.

\- Mam problem z emocjami - wyrzucił z siebie nagle, a mina Casa mówiła “brawo za stwierdzenie faktu”. Dean fuknął i wycelował w niego palcem.

\- Nie ułatwiasz tego. - Spojrzał na ścianę obok. - Czasem te emocje się… Kumulują. I nic nie wychodzi. - Zerknął na Casa. - Rozumiesz?

Cas powoli pokiwał głową, a Dean odetchnął.

\- Kiedy dzieje się… coś, to zatyka mnie totalnie. I paraliżuje. Przeciąża. - Czuł, jak dłonie mu się pocą i odetchnął parę razy. - I takim czymś była sytuacja dziś rano.

\- Dean… - powiedział cicho Cas swoim innym, deanowym _tonem_ , a Dean poczuł, jak jego serce spada do żołądka.

\- Czy masz pojęcie… - Słowa utknęły w jego gardle. - Jak długo…

\- Dean - powtórzy Cas, zupełnie jak rankiem.

Dean wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Cas patrzył na niego z miękkim uśmiechem i Dean poczuł, jakby jego nogi przestały działać.

\- Nie musisz tego mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz - powiedział cicho Cas.

Dean sobie przypomniał, że mimo tylu różnic tak naprawdę mało się różnią w tych sprawach i ponownie odetchnął, mocno zaciskając szczękę.

\- Nie - powiedział, podchodząc do Casa i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Jesteśmy rodziną, Cas, wiesz to, prawda? - Złapał go za ramiona, potrzebując uziemienia. - Jak mogłeś pomyśleć… Że chciałbym, żebyś się wyprowadził?

Cas odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Ja… Nie pomyślałem, że....

Dean potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam - rzekł stanowczo. - Powinieneś być tego pewien. Jesteśmy rodziną. Potrzebujemy cię, pamiętasz?

Cas powoli pokiwał głową, a Dean przełknął parę razy ślinę.

\- Okej - powiedział. - Okej.

\- Dla sprostowania - odezwał się nagle Cas - to nie byłem zły o to co zrobiłeś rano.

Dean zamrugał.

\- Chciałem, żebyś mnie dotknął - kontynuował Cas jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Nie rozumiem czym się martwiłeś.

\- Ty… Co? - spytał głupio Dean, a Cas na niego spojrzał jak na idiotę.

\- Co ja?

\- Chciałeś… żebym cię dotknął?

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co w tym dziwnego?

Dean powoli się odsunął, czując, jak jego serce zamiera.

\- Nic - powiedział sztucznie, tak jakby wszystkie jego nadzieje i marzenia się nie rozsypały. To był _dobitny_ dowód jak bardzo platonicznie Cas o niego dbał. Byli po prostu kumplami, męskimi przyjaciółmi. Braćmi.

Cas go złapał za dłoń, gdy zaczął odchodzić i patrzył na nią jakby zawierała wszystkie sekrety wszechświata.

\- Ja też cię potrzebuję - powiedział Cas dziwnym tonem jakby chciał mu coś przekazać.

Dean spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie i pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, cieszę się.

\- Dean - powiedział Cas _tonem_ , podnosząc wzrok i patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. - Potrzebuję cię.

Dean zamrugał, po czym poczuł, jakby porwała go nirwana. W głębi umysłu coś waliło w drzwi i wrzeszczało, ale Dean się czuł, jakby ktoś wyłączył mu mózg.

\- Cas - powiedział słabo.

Cas ścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się.

_Och._

Dean zapomniał języka w gębie i potrafił tylko patrzeć się na Casa, który zmarszczył brwi i puścił jego dłoń. Kiedy zaczął delikatnie odsuwać Deana, nie mogąc na niego spojrzeć, to do Deana wróciły zmysły i oprócz otumaniającej _bieli_ w jego mózgu pojawiła się panika.

\- Nie, nie, czekaj! - Przytrzymał Casa na jego miejscu na łóżku, patrząc się na niego szerokimi, zszokowanymi oczami. Jego plecy zaczęły protestować od ciągłego pochylania się, ale ignorował to.

\- Wyraźnie źle… - zaczął bez emocji Cas, a panika jeszcze bardziej zawładnęła Deanem przez ten ton.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - wypalił bezmyślnie, a Cas spojrzał się na niego szerokimi oczami.

\- Tak, błagam - powiedział pośpiesznie, a Dean nie marnował więcej czasu.

Dean spędził wiele lat wyobrażając sobie jak to będzie wyglądać. Jego mózg przerobił praktycznie każdy scenariusz - od gwałtownych pocałunków pełnych uniesień, przez delikatne, nieśmiałe, do rozpaczliwych i ostatnich, gdy któryś z nich umierał. Dean przemyślał wszystko - oprócz tego, że to wytwory jego wyobraźni, a nie rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość miała to do siebie, że wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wyobrażenia.

Pierwsze, co Dean zarejestrował to jak bardzo krótki był pocałunek. Jego przepełniony emocjami i pełen “ _omójbożeomójbożeomójbożeomójbożeomójboże”_ umysł był bliski przegrzania i wszystko się zamazywało. Broda Casa drapała go delikatnie w policzki, a Dean pławił się w tym uczuciu tak samo jak _żywym_ oddechu Casa. Jego usta były ciepłe i wilgotne, a mimo zamkniętych warg dało się wyczuć lekki smak lazanii, co szczerze mówiąc było trochę obrzydliwe. I tak szybko jak ten pocałunek się zaczął, tak szybko się skończył, zostawiając tylko dziwne uczucie na ustach. Było to niezręczne i niewygodne, kiedy Dean musiał tak dziwnie się pochylać nad siedzącym Casem.

Idealne wyobrażenia Deana padały na kolana przed rzeczywistością.

Kiedy w końcu się rozłączyli, to tylko wargami, a ich czoła wciąż były zetknięte. Dean pławił się w tym uczuciu bliskości, czując, jak rozgrzewa go od środka ciepła dłoń Casa na jego karku.

Po paru sekundach plecy Deana ostatecznie zrezygnowały i z obolałym jękiem rzucił się na łóżko obok Casa. Oparł głowę na ramieniu i spojrzał na Casa. Wiedział, że ma na twarzy idiotyczny, czuły uśmiech, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Cas powoli położył się obok niego i przez parę minut spędzili tak czas - leżąc i patrząc się na siebie z idiotycznymi uśmiechami.

\- Nie wyprowadzaj się - powiedział nagle Dean.

\- Nie zamierzam - zapewnił go Cas, po czym nagle znalazł się nad Deanem, kładąc dłonie obok jego głowy. Jego kolana znajdowały się na poziomie bioder Deana, a Cas miał na ustach dziwny uśmiech, kiedy pochylił się i znowu zaczął go całować.

Dean szybko uznał, że nawet adrenalina podczas zabijania potworów nie pobije tego uczucia.

Po kilku sekundach zdrowego obściskiwania, którym nadrabiali _wiele_ lat powstrzymywania się, dłonie Deana natrafiły na twarde uda Casa, które to wszystko rozpoczęły i prawie jęknął.

Cas odsunął się od niego i spojrzał, unosząc brew, jak Dean bezmyślnie obejmuje dłońmi te części, które potrafił i zachwyca się ich uczuciem.

\- Kocham twoje uda - powiedział, ledwo oddychając.

\- Zauważyłem - parsknął Cas, wygodniej się układając nad Deanem. - Nie jesteś najdyskretniejszą osobą na świecie - powiedział, a w kąciku jego ust malował się uśmiech. Dean poświęcił jedną dłoń i walnął go w ramię.

\- Założę się, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie, z tymi bokserkami.

Oczy Casa dziwnie świeciły.

\- To w ogóle nie brzmi jak coś, do czego byłbym zdolny - powiedział swoim głębokim, poważnym głosem, a Dean zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jasne - wywrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał wyszczerzony na Casa. - Chyba byłeś w trakcie czegoś…?

Pierwszy raz w życiu Dean był wdzięczny za swój problem.


End file.
